


Home Sweet Home

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Aprons, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kinda Kinky, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Valentines Day Exchange piece for tumblr user Muepin! </p><p>Wade comes home from a mission early to find something very sweet waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing about aprons, so if you despise aprons then this fic probably wont do you any good.

It had been one of those long work weeks for Wade. The longer he stayed away from Peter the more antsy and trigger happy he became. He sighed in relief as he opened the window to the apartment. He felt at home and he wasn’t even physically in the building yet. As he climbed into the bedroom he nearly lost his balance and kicked the nightstand in the process. You’d think after doing this so many times it would get easier.

He shed his mostly intact suit and traded it for a pair of briefs, overly baggy sweats, a light tee and a beanie; still keeping his red and black color scheme. He padded his way through the apartment in search of his boyfriend. It wasn’t late enough that he would be on patrol just yet, and really what else did Peter do other than school and being Spider-Man? As he rounded the corner of the hallway he heard the clinking of metal against metal and the smell of lemon and sugar danced around Wade’s head.

Wade followed the heavenly scent to the kitchen to see Peter clad in nothing but a Spider-Man themed apron adorned with blue fishnet stockings, his body braced against the kitchen counter with his left hip cocked to the side. Wade mentally moaned at the sight, not wanting Peter to be aware of him just yet.

He hadn’t known about Peter’s fascination with aprons until far into their relationship. He had at least enough aprons to last him over two weeks without having to repeat the wear of an apron. This had intrigued Wade, he never took Peter for the type to like wearing frills and ruffles and lace. This was normally a trait of Wade, but he didn’t complain. {C’mon, who would? Have you seen Peter’s ass? Oh, Lord, have mercy.} He loved that Peter could trust Wade enough to let him in on one of Peter’s most kept secret besides his identity, that he could be himself around Wade and be loved and supported. Not as Spider-Man, but as Peter Parker. Just like how Peter loves and supports Wade with all of the interesting qualities that he has.

Wade padded his way through the tidy living space and into the flour-coated kitchen. Peter was aware of Wade’s presence in the room and began to hum a tune that was familiar to them both, “their” song; Honeysuckle Rose. Wade slid himself fluidly over to Peter and clicked his tongue in Peter’s ear and murmured a response linked to the song, “Mmm, what’s my Sugar making this time?” Peter chuckled and leaned against Wade, there was a shiver traveling down his back and Wade knew it. His hand traveled along the length of Peter’s spine, starting from the base of his neck and all the way down to his back dimples, and found its way to his left butt cheek, massaging it thoroughly as Peter iced the cooled lemon cake. Peter nuzzled his face into Wade’s neck, breathing in his scent of metallic twang and cinnamon. “I’d like a piece of that.” Wade breathed into Peter’s ear, giving an extra firm squeeze at the comment. Peter didn’t even respond except with a turned head and raised eyebrows as if to ask, “Of which one?”; the cake, or Peter. Wade replied with a kiss that so obviously meant “Both.” Peter hummed and smiled before he broke the kiss, returning his attention back to icing the cake.

“You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow, not that I’m complaining that you’re home early, but I guess you already saw and smelled your surprise so…” Peter trailed off. Wade brought himself level with Peter and rested his head in the crook of his neck to kiss at his ear.

“Well, you must have known I was coming home early because you gave me quite a greeting here, Peter.” He breathed, adding his other hand to Peter’s ass to accompany the other one hard at work.

“Well, all the laundry is in the wash, so there’s not much else I could do.” Peter explained with a smile in his voice.

“Mmhm.” Peter’s smile grew on his face as he added another glob of icing to the crumb coat already present on the cake.

“I’m almost finished here, why don’t you relax on the couch and I’ll join you in a minute?” Wade kissed at the center of his neck and gave a hefty squeeze of his buttock and silently made his way to his side of the couch. Before he even managed to settle himself into a comfortable position he heard more rustling in the kitchen and Peter was at his side once again with one hand resting on Wade’s thigh.

Before Wade could even blink Peter was straddled across his lap; his hands suddenly everywhere on Wade’s body, making sure to put extra contact on the most tender spots of his body. Wade groaned at the feel of Peter’s hands roaming along the outer curve of his thighs, his rippled stomach that fluttered with every touch, the expanse of his neck that he wished were longer so he could continue to experience Peter’s wonderful touches. But Wade wasn’t going to let Peter have all the fun! His hands quickly got to work on Peter’s ass yet again, the deep and long strokes caused him to moan against the love bite he was working on near Wade’s collar bone. Wade shuddered as he felt Peter’s voice reverberate through his body and slither down his spine.

They were both in ultimate bliss at the feeling of becoming undone by the other.

“You know,” Wade said in broken breathes between rough kisses “Maybe I should go on longer missions all the time if my welcome home will always be as amazing as this.” The two pressed their foreheads together in unison, breathing in the air that the other let out.

“I don’t think so, Mister. I’ve been going crazy all week thinking about you, you’re not going to drive me to this point again or so help me Wade Wilson I will tear you apart and put your pieces in different places across the globe, don’t you dare doubt me.” Peter snarled. Wade’s only reply was a smirk and soft kiss that lasted just long enough to make Peter hungry for more.

“So, uh. I think I’ve worked up quite the appetite here. Do you think we could move this party into the kitchen, because that cake smells heavenly.” Peter nodded and rolled off of the muscled man. Wade stood up and gallantly offered his hand for Peter to take. The two made their way to the kitchen, and the next thing Peter saw was a blur of red and black clothing mixed with the smell of lemon and buttercream. Their bedroom door shut before the leaner man had any time to respond. His mind snapped into attention once he realized Wade was in the bedroom. Peter never allowed food in the bedroom, under no normal circumstances. He bolted to the locked door and yelled through the barrier, “Wade, if you eat all of that cake by yourself you’ll get a stomach ache and I’m not going to feel sorry for you and rub your belly. And if you even think about eating that on the bed, not even Stark Industries would be able to find a way to put you back together!” There was a maniacal laugh, a sound of forced entry and then an audible gulp from Wade as the crumbs fell from his chin onto the navy satin of their bedspread. 

Peter slowly walked his way over to Wade, never breaking eye contact. Wade’s eating stopped immediately as Peter tore their door from its hinges. Wade’s jaw slackened as he saw Peter reach over to their second drawer in their dresser, the one full of fun and special things that they recently had seldom used. Peter fished around for one piece of fun specifically, his fingers danced when he found it. Wade shakily sighed in anticipation for what was to come, quickly losing interest in the cake and shoving it onto the bedside table.

“Oh, Peter.” Sliding on the mask made for their “special purposes” Peter restraddled Wade and slipped his mask on fully, speaking freely from the open hole cut out at the mouth “From now on, only call me Spider-Man.” he demanded in a husky voice, grabbing Wade by his jaw and pulling him a breathe away from his own face. “Because someone here isn’t following the rules, and Spider-Man is going to have to teach him a lesson.”


End file.
